spolecnostfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Kapitola 108: City of Blades
=Kapitola 108: City of Blades= May’Tana která se potom co všichni usli vyplížila ven z “pokoje” se vyptává Barmanky na svitky. Dostane několik instrukcí a rozhodne se řídit tou která by jí měla kontaktovat se zlodějskou sítí jménem Grey Ghosts. Vyrazí ven z města, dorazí až k lodi kde vidí do přístavu přirážet Drowskou loď rodu Baerne. Rod Baerne už stovky let drží nejsilnější pozici v Menzoberranzanu. Žena co vystupuje má vysoké podpatky a oblečení z pavoučích vláken. House Baenre May’Tana ještě chvilku sleduje vyloďování Drowů a pak se vydá přes Darklake District k místu kam jí poradila Varak. Naproti Shattered Spire je u zdi vedle malého krámku bílá dlaždice. Drow-elfka na ní stoupne a cítí jak dlaždice sjela trochu dolů. Duergar vedle ní předstírá že jí něco ukazuje. O pár trapných momentů později May’Tana získá jeden z “prodávaných” předmětů a zjistí že Duergar je tam jen aby nevypadala konverzace přes zeď podivně. Chyba jí málem stála toto setkání. Skřípavý hlas se ozývá skrze zeď a May’Tana udělá svou objednávku. Pět dní! Zní odpověď a žena se vrací zpět do Ghohlbrorn’s Innu. U baru se setká se skupinou Quaggothů kteří slouží jako guardi nově ubytovávané Drow Lady. May’Tana zapadne zpět do “postele” a dá si přitom pozor na alarm. Overlake Hold Ráno u snídaně skupina diskutuje o tom že se musejí vydat za Errde Blackskull do Overlake Holdu. Nakonec se rozhodnou jít všichni. Před dveřmi od hostince na ně čeká jeden z guardů držící teleskopické kopí. Abdul se ohradí že je připraven jít tam sám a Guard se mu omluví jménem rodu Xundom. Skupina dorazí do Overlake Holdu kde je Guard nechá nějakou dobu čekat v žaláři. O něco později otevírá dveře největší Duergarka jakou kdo kdy viděl a sedá si za malý stůl. After waiting a long while in a dungeon cell carved out of impressively thick stone, you are taken to a dark office and met by an imposing female gray dwarf. She is fully armored and bears an insignia you have not seen on any other duergar. She is Aanked by two Stone Guards who remain by the door. "I am Captain Errde Blackskull, commander of the Stone Guard," she says. giving each of you a calculating look. "let me start by sayrng you are worth nothing here in Gracklstugh. Most of those in my command would sell you off ill a heartbeat as the cheapest manual labor. However, I've learned to make much better use of adventurers like you. Začíná evidentně v dobrém rozpoložení a informuje skupinu proč jsou zde. Mluví o tom že Hrdinové stihli za jeden den utratit ve městě více jak jeden tisíc goldů. Zmíní také že platí penězmi z povrchu. Hrdinové se brání a jsou ujištěni že nikdo nevstoupil na jejich loď. Další věc o které s nimi musí mluvit je vražda obra. Prý kvůli ní budou předvedeni k výslechu do Cairngorm Cavern. O tom jestli v řetězech se rozhodne na konci této rozmluvy. Zdá se, že se vůdce kamenných obrů, Stonespeaker Hgraam, pokusil oživit Rihuuda, mrtvého obra, ale neúspěšně. Abdul začíná tušit proč. Errde Blackskull také zmiňuje že většina návštěvníků města se drží při zemi, ale Motley Crew hned druhý den udělala divadelní hru. Faces to nechává bez komentáře, ale zkusí si udělat reklamu. Další téma! Dvojice Duergarů z klanu Buckbane je viděla přijíždět do města, jeden člen posádky prý u sebe měl tokeny rodu Buckbane. Abdul jménem posádku přizná pravdu a vysvětluje co se stalo s Buppidem. Errde to poděší a potvrdí že Derro na palubě záchranné lodi z tokenu Gondoly nedávno dorazil do města a před zatčením utekl. Buckbane tokens Posledním tématem na stole je drzost Drowů. Zdá se, že žena jménem Xalith Masq’il’yr, rod spřátelený s rodem Mizzrym, jak poznamená May’Tana, požadovala informace o skupině uprchlíků z Velkynvelve. Zdá se, že otroci mají pro rod Mizzrym velkou cenu. Arthur odhaduje že nástupce Ylvary poslal podobné scouty i do dalších míst. Errde skupinu ujistí že se je nechystá vydat, i kdyby si je měla zotročit sama. Nabízí místo toho obchod. Potřebuje pomoci. Hrdinové souhlasí a Errde vysvětluje co po nich chce. Za prvé chce aby sledovali Derra jménem Droki který se opakovaně vyhýbá zatčení. Téměř jako by vždy věděl kde budou její stráže, ať už viditelné nebo ne. Předpokladá že je Derro součástí velké konspirace která zahrnuje Šedé duchy, organizaci zlodějů ve městě a dokonce některé Lairdy velkých klanů. Za druhé se jí zdá, že se rozmáhá korupce po městě. Přeje si aby jí Motley Crew hlásila cokoliv podivného a neduergařího co uvidí po městě. Faces jí rovnou hlásí dvojici duergarů kteří napadli prodavače kvůli ozdobě. Errde odpovídá že je to sice přestupek, ale jejich reakce prý byla přehnaná. Potom rozdá skupině šedé odznaky se znakem štítu a pošle je ke Stonespeakerovi Hgraamovi. Odznaky se prý nemají nosit veřejně. Assassins Interrupted Po příchodu k lodi Motley Crew zjistí že jejich loď je opravdu hlídána dvojicí duergarů. Faces okamžitě vyrazí za Duergarem hlídající molo a pomocí odznaku mu vysvětlí že by měli jejich loď nechat být. Duergar z rodu Burakriwurm sleduje odznak a potom odvelí dvojici guardů a nechá loď v rukách Motley Crew na čest jeho rodu. Hrdinové se nalodí a přendavají věci a ukrývají Stoličku na lodi. Abdul a ostatní sledují jak z lodi naproti, která není nepodobná té Hemethově, vyskočí duergar, který není nepodobný Hemethovi a vyrazí přes molo. O vteřinu později ho napadne dvojice neviditelných duergarů s podivnými meči. Abdul a ostatní vyrazí z lodi a vrahy zastaví. Abdul svého popraví svým mečem který mu děkuje. Potom se s ním skutálí po molu tak aby jeho tělo zmizelo v Darklaku. Zachráněný Duergar stihne poděkovat May’Taně vedle něj, špitnout ať se s ním setká v Shattered Spire na začátku Hammeru a potom rychle odběhne za duergarskými stone guardy aby situaci urovnal. Faces vše vypráví navracejícímu se správci mola který je z vyprávění vyděšen. Pravé info má však Abdul, který vysvětluje kdo si myslí že byli tito muži s pomocí slov které zaslechla May’Tana. Duergar Assassin The Forak-Erach-Naek neboli Empty-Scabbard Killers v commonu, jsou trpasličí pověstí. Jejich jméno odvozeno ze starého trpaslíčího dialektu. Abdul i Stone Guards jsou si více než jistí že právě zahlédli jejich výskyt. Prázdná pochva kterou Arthur vylovil ze dna darklake budiž toho důkazem. Mezi věcmi Arthura nalezné také obličej trpaslíka nakreslený na rybí kůži. Cairngorm Cavern Hrdinové nechají Stoličku na lodi a vyrazí skrze město. Duergar u brány je odmítá pustit a i po ukázání odznaku nevypadá příliš nadšený. Hrdinové jsou ale vpuštěni do města a procházejí skrze ulice Města Čepelí. Laduguer’s Furrow dlouhá propast která se táhne přes celé město odděluje dvě části Duergaří metropole. Uvnitř rokle, přes kterou se táhnou velké mosty, jsou vidět obydlí Duergarů. Velké brány na obou stranách oddělují East a West Cleft Distrikty, Ghetta Derrů. Hrdinové jsou dvakrát zastaveni s otázkou “What is your business in the City of Blades?” a pokaždé ukazují odznaky. Duergaři na Steederech, Kavalrachni, se nenechají lehce odbít a nutí hrdiny aby je obcházeli. Poté co Motley Crew zahlédne Derra který krade chleba se dostanou až ke Cairngorm Cavern. Kamenný Obr u dveří otevře velké dvoukřídlé dveře které vedou do hory. Za nimi je čeká dlouhý průchod s meditujícími obry. Chrám nemá žádnou výzdobu až na dvojici velkých kamenů v jeho středu. U nich se obři modlí. V středu chodby je očekává Stonespeaker Hgraam. Stonespeaker Hgraam Představený Chrámu Kamenných obrů skupinu přivítá a potom se začne pomalu vyptávat. Vysvětlí že jeden z jeho učňů - Rihuud, komunikoval s kamenem zde v Cairngorn Cavern když mu z ničeho nic narostla druhá hlava a za řevu vyběhl ven. Další z jeho učňů Dorhun potom přinesl jeho tělo. Stonespeaker vysvětluje že mu bylo řečeno že oni byli u smrti Rihuuda. Klidným hlasem vysvětluje že se mu nedaří obra oživit a že si myslí že by hrdinové mohli znát důvod. Skupina se radí mezi sebou. Potom postupně odpovídá že nevědí. Abdul však odpověď zná, ví že je Rihuudova duše zavřena v meči. Meč na jeho myšlenky odpovídá jasně: “Don’t even think about it. He is the last person i want to end up with!” “To ten meč.” Řekne nakonec na chat zatímco se Stonespeaker Hgraam vyptává všech hrdinů postupně. Jimjar mu odpovídá že by se vsadil že to nepůjde a Hgraam se dostane k poslednímu. “A Trpaslík?” zaduní klidný hlas golema. Dlouhou dobu je v místnosti ticho. Je slyšet občasné mumlání obrů v meditaci, nebo závany větru které se točí po místnosti. Hrdinové se baví společně na chatu, ale Abdul je zticha a přemýšlí. Nakonec řekne nahlas. “To ten meč…” a zvedne s mečem ruku. Duskbringer se silně brání. “I am not going to agree!” “Tvá pravdomluvnost budiž tvým vykoupením Abdule”. Jimjar si všimne že Hgraam trpaslíka oslovil jeho pravým jménem. Obr natáhne ruce k meči a Abdul se ho chystá pustit. V tu chvíli však meč ovládne jeho tělo. Abdul sevře meč ještě pevněji a prudce ho zabodne do Obrova těla. Ten s sebou škubne. Hrdinové se zděsí a Abdulův hlas na Chatu vysvětluje že to nedělá on. Pak začne úmorný souboj. Stonespeaker se viditelně nechystá bránit. Dokonce zvedne ruku když k němu vyrazí jeden z jeho učedníků. Klekne si před Abdula na kterého mezitím meč použil Haste. Trpaslík ho stále bodá a Obr se snaží Abdula probrat. Nejdříve pomocí dispell magicku který pouze zruší Arthurův mrak temnoty a potom pomocí modliteb k jeho bohovi jménem Skoraeus Stonebones. Celá show trvá neuvěřitelně dlouho. Faces mezitím léčí představeného chrámu obrů a ten se neunávně dívá do Abdulových očí než se trpaslík probere. Ten nakonec konečně procitne do vlastního těla a meč zahodí. Potom omdlí. Dorhun, Hgraamův učedník meč sebere do kamené bedny kterou potom předá Stonespeakerovi který jí zapečetí. “The Sword must be destroyed.” Předá bednu zpět hrdinům. Nikdo z nich s sebou meč nést neche, ale Stonespeaker vysvětlí že v chrámu meč zůstat nemůže. Stonespeaker Hgraam vysvětlí že hrdiny zná. Viděl jejich příchod. Má pro ně varování. "Something evil stirs in the Underdark. The rock itself cries in pain and horror, and a madness creeps from the blackest depths. Pay heed to the signs surrounding you. A cave with two faces. Rock devoured, and the land overgrown. The pebble believes itself flesh. The earth rejects its wards, and the tunnels shake in fury. By these portents, you shall know of evil's presence and of evil's face. This is what the stones tell me." Hrdinové se rozloučí a opustí Cairngorm Cavern zpět do hlučného města Duergarů. The Wyrmsmith Za dveřmi skupinu čeká Duergar který po nich chce znát důvod jejich pobytu v městě čepelí. Hrdinové téměř znuděně ukazují odznaky. Faces se duergara ptá kde mají banku. Duergar vysvětluje že banku nemají. “Tak místo kde schováváte zlato.” “My ho neschováváme. “ “Kde tu máte zlato?” “Nejvíc je ho u Keepers of the Flame…” potutelně se uměje Duergar. “Dobrá děkuji..” Hrdinové vyrazí k hlavním pecím Gracklestughu. Horko stoupá a Faces si uvědomuje že toto je jedno z míst kam jim Errde řekla že je odznaky nepustí. Guardi u bran velké pevnosti s horkými výhněmi mají na sobě barevné zbroje. Faces se ptá jestli se dostanou dovnitř. Po delší odlmce se otevřou dveře a z pevnosti vystoupí Duergar kterého Abdul již viděl. Keepers of the Flame Muž se představí jako Gartokkar Xundorn, Keeper of the Flame. Na otázku jestli budou schopni něco uschovat pouze kývne a zavede hrdiny dovnitř velké pevnosti. Cestou zmiňuje že budou k velkému užitku pro Keepers of the Flame. Všem proletí hlavou jestli se právě nechali zajmou do otroctví tím nejlehčím způsobem pod zemí. Jak je Duergaří priest vede skrze budovy vykovanou z kamene před obrovskou jeskyní, země se lehce zaklepe jak se hromový hlas začne odrážet od všech zdí. “GARTOKKARE,” zavolá hlas jak gigantický plaz vejde do výhledu, jeho šupiny barvy lávy, jeho zářivé oči svítíc ve stínech jeskyně než vstoupí do světla. “NEŘEKL JSI MI ŽE BUDU MÍT DNES POVRŠANY K VEČEŘI.” Adult Red Dragon Hrdinové vytřeští oči. Drak se zasměje vlastnímu vtipu. Jeho obrovské tělo dává jasné důkazy toho že má nadváhu, což naznačuje přehnaným stravovacím návykům. “Cizinci,” pronese Duergaří priest s velkým důrazem v hlase, “meet the Father of Flame, the Everburning, and the Foundry’s Hearth - Themberchaud, the Wyrmsmith and Masterforger of Gracklstugh.” Abdulovi dojde jak vznikla jeho nová sekera. “PŘEJI SI MLUVIT S NAŠIMI HOSTY OSAMOTĚ GARTOKKARE.” Pronese drak a nečeká na odpověď. Hrdinové nemají přiliš na výběr a Gartokkar také vypadá jako by nesouhlasil. Velké dveře se však otevřou a rudý drak odvádí hrdiny s sebou do svého lairu. Obrovská hora zlata na kterou přerostlý drak usedne pošle dolů několik proudů peněz. Themberchaud potom odežene všechny stráže, viditelné i ne a zeptá se hrdinů na jejich příběh. Faces, ve svém živlu začne vyprávět. Zbytek hrdinů mezitím upravuje příběh. Nakonec je z příběhu vynechaná Demogorgona a na otázku jestli se cítí býti Dragonslayers hrdinové odpovídají že ne. Murka přecijen nezabili. Themberchaud the Everburning and the Wyrmsmith of Gracklstugh potom vysvětlí že přestává věřit svým ochráncům. Keepers of the Flame se prý o něj starají celých dvě stě let. Pravidelně ho krmí a zahrnují poklady. A on za to udržuje jejich pece horké. Nyní se začíná probírat. Už pár let si uvědomuje že jeho “ochránci” od něj drží informace. Místo aby však požadoval vysvětlení tak čeká a sleduje. Nyní se rozhodl že chce vlastní agenty. Zdá se, že vidí v zájmu který projevili Keepers of the Flame v Hrdinech jako příležitost. “STANETE SE MÝMI AGENTY. BUDETE DĚLAT VŠE CO VÁM KEEPERS OF THE FLAME ŘEKNOU, ALE BUDETE SE NEJPRVE HLÁSIT MĚ A VŠE MI ŘEKNETE. UJEDNÁNO?” Nabídka stát se agenty visí ve vzduchu jen vteřinu, a Themberchaud jako pravý rudý drak nečeká na odpověď protože si neumí představit že by někdo nesouhlasil. Themberchaud the Everburning, Father of Flame, the Foundry’s Heart and the Wyrmsmith and Masterforger of Gracklstugh “GARTOKKAR! YOU ARE FROM NOW ON LIAISON TO THESE VISITORS. GIVE THEM BADGES OF GOLD.” Faces s Abdulem reagují rychle. “Necháte si tu ale tohle!” ukazuje Warforged na kamennou bednu. “DOBRÁ, USCHOVÁM VÁŠ MEČ. TAK JAK SI PŘEJETE.” Potom drak pošle hrdiny pryč. Keepers of the Flame “Co Vám drak říkal?” Gartokkar se hrdinů vyptává už cestou do jeho místností. Jimjar i ostatní si všímají že nepoužil zrovna důstojné označení pro obrovského plaza. Gartokkar odvede hrdiny až do svých komnat vysoko v sídle Keepers of the Flame. Zde se jich ptá co vědí o jeho řádu. Hrdinové přiznají že ne mnoho. Gartokkar vysvětluje že Keepers of the Flame se starají o pece Gracklstughu již tisíce let. Tento řád disponuje Psionic powers a staví se mezi nejdůležitější části Gracklstughu. Jejich moc prý přichází stejnou měrou z vlastnictví draka, jako z jejich schopností a z pozice u Horgara Steelshadowa V. Samotného Deepkinga. Na důkaz schopností otevře dveře které Abdul zase zavře. Potom mluví o Themberchaudovi jako takovém. Vysvětlí hrdinům že drak je již třináctým Wyrmsmithem Gracklstughu. Vždy po dvou stech letech je drak usmrcen a nahrazen. Tak se tomu mělo stát i nyní, vejce které mělo být náhradou za Themberchauda však bylo ukradeno. Gartokkar vysvětluje hrdinům že musí najít Grey Ghosts a ukradené vejce. Řád Plamene prý popravil jejich předchozího vůdce předtím než z něj dostali kam vejce schoval. Gartokkar dále mluví o “disturbance in the underdark” fenomén který Gartokkar porovnává k díře vytrhnuté skrze vlákno světa. Je si absolutně jistý že za to můžou Derrové a nechce slyšet cokoliv jiného. Nakonec hrdiny vybaví sadou odznaků které nechávají vědět že jsou pod ochranou Wyrmsmitha - piny s profilem Themberchauda. Potom jim předá své vlastní odznaky, zlaté kapky s rudým plamenem. Nakonec dá Abdulovi svatý symbol Laduguera, boha Duergarů. Hrdinové opustí Keepers of the Flame a vrátí se zpět do Ghohlbrorn’s Lair. Chasing Droki Cestou zpět do hostince zahlédne Abdul s Jimjarem malého Derra který probíhá skrz market. Derro si jich všimne také a začíná honička. Droki Chvilku potom co si Derro Messenger všimne že ho hrdinové pronásledují tak o sebe klepne svými botami a jeho rychlost se notně zvýší. Arthur si toho dobře všimne. Jimjar Derra pronásleduje skrze tajnou chodbu která vede směrem k Overlake Holdu a pak přes krátkou zeď. May’Tana se zastavuje u Derra který jí nechce pustit skrz tajný průchod a Abdul si svou cestu prořve. Facese zastaví kamenná zeď a Jimjar je nakonec jediný kdo se dostane až na druhou stranu malé uličky. Zde mu ale Droki zmizí v davu lidí. Jimjar se ještě chvilku rozhlíží a pak vyrazí spolu se zbytkem skupiny spát.